


Claustrophobia

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Prompt = Skywarp/Grimlock, Secret, solid





	Claustrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
**Series: ** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
**Rating: ** PG-13  
**Characters: ** Grimlock, Skywarp  
**Warnings: ** None  
**Notes: ** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3

A whimper called Grimlock back to consciousness, and he frowned at the noise. That hadn't come from him, had it?

No. Grimlock was alright. Self-diagnostics pinged back nothing worse than dents. There was one on his head -the one that knocked him out- that Grimlock knew Ratchet would want to check, but it didn't even hurt _that_ much.

The whimper sounded again, this time with the sound of metal scraping over stone.

"Who here?" Grimlock asked and slowly sat up. It was pitch black, and he didn't want to knock himself out again by sitting up too quickly and finding a low ceiling.

The whimper turned into a squeak and after a rush of movement and clatter of metal and stone, everything went quiet. Well, except for the heaving whir of vents.

"Hello?" Grimlock called again.

"I can't get out," a hushed, rather rasping voice said. Grimlock frowned into the darkness. That actually sounded a bit like a strained vocalizer to him.

Opting that secrets were pointless when a mech was so close by and obviously terrified, Grimlock dropped his usual speech pattern. "They'll find us soon enough," he said and rolled onto his knees to crawl toward the mech. "Hey. Open your optics a minute so I can find you."

Red optics peeped open, then clenched shut again with another soft cry.

Decepticon, Grimlock thought, but crawled over anyway and patted around until he found the mech. "Easy now," he crooned and wrapped his arm around shoulders just above a pair of wings. Frag. "What's your name?" Because who he was dealing with would really matter. The Seekers were all vastly different no matter how many jokes went around about them being copies of one another.

"Skywarp," Skywarp whined. "I can't get out."

"Teleporter's offline?"

"Can't get out..."

Not through solid rock and only with his fingers, Grimlock thought, but wouldn't say that. "It's ok. We're safe, and they're going to come get us out. You'll be ok."

Grimlock was right too, but it was hours later and Skywarp had gone silent. He still trembled, fingers gripping tight to Grimlock's plating until Ratchet was able to sedate him.

"Ok, brat?" Ratchet asked Grimlock as Skywarp was loaded into Skyfire's hold.

"Yeah. He's not going to do well locked up," Grimlock said with a gesture to the Seeker. "When I came to, he was tearing at the walls. Vocalizer sounded like he'd been screaming a while." And now in the light, Grimlock could see how Skywarp had worn his claws down to silver, the edges blunted.

Ratchet reached out and patted Grimlock's arm. "Come play nurse for me. We'll keep him sedated until Optimus can trade him back."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
